


A Boundless Garden

by BlueberriesV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flowers, Gardens, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesV/pseuds/BlueberriesV
Summary: Lost in an endless garden, Viktor finds his way out through the guidance of his lover.





	A Boundless Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to take part of this Mini-Bang (Bing) challenge and there were two prompts/genres to pick from so I decided to choose garden/horror. I really had tons of fun with this and enjoyed working with my partner, Domo!
> 
> Thanks [Domo](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com) for working with me for this bing! The art piece is amazing! <3

* * *

_This is odd._

Viktor thought silently as he meandered around the seemingly endless garden.

The garden flourished with a plethora of flowers, all ranges of light colors, creating a perfect image of delicacy and beauty. There was a gentleness and innocence that the garden seemed to convey, entwining Viktor into a warm embrace of comfort. The incandescent sun was high in the sky, instilling a sense of paradise to the atmosphere.

But somehow, something felt off. He couldn’t exactly recall what he had been doing before he was in the garden. It was as if Viktor had been roaming around aimlessly, not a single thought in his mind until now.

A hand suddenly latched onto his shoulder, gripping onto it tightly. An alarmed gasp tore out of Viktor’s throat, nearly choking when his startled blue eyes greeted stoic brown eyes.

Yuuri stood there tersely, dressed in a refined, black suit, staring at Viktor with an intensity he wasn’t used to from the soft Japanese man. The dark outfit on Yuuri didn’t suit the mood of the bright, peaceful garden. Instead, it made him appear as if he was prepared to go to a funeral. Viktor scanned his own clothes briefly, noting how his own light attire clashed with Yuuri’s.

Without a word, Yuuri released his clutch on Viktor’s shoulder, letting it slide down back to his own body, before holding out his other hand in front of Viktor’s face. Viktor peered down inquisitively, narrowing his blue eyes at the set of white flowers that laid in Yuuri’s hold.

Chrysanthemums.

In Russia, white mums simply symbolized the truth. Though, Viktor was aware that they were were also used for funerals in other locations, and from what Yuuri had informed him at one point before, they carried the symbolic meaning of lamentation and grief in several Asian countries.

“Yuuri…” Viktor said in surprise. He glanced down at the flowers cautiously, confused by the gift. White mums weren’t necessarily a romantic gesture if they represented a death of a loved one. But Viktor couldn’t reject flowers from Yuuri so he took the bouquet of white mums and smiled back curtly. “Thank you?”

Yuuri didn’t reply to him immediately, simply observing Viktor silently. Suffice to say, the bleak gleam in Yuuri’s brown eyes only set off warning bells in Viktor’s head. Viktor’s smile slowly downturned into a befuddled frown. There was something _off_ about Yuuri.

“You’ve been wandering away from me.” Yuuri tilted his head curiously, his mouth downturned in chagrin. Displeasure was etched freely on his face, similar to the look of a scolding teacher, an expression Viktor wasn’t used to seeing on Yuuri.

“Have I?” Viktor frowned, blinking in bemusement at his lover. He didn’t realize he had been avoiding Yuuri but then again, he didn’t exactly recall coming here in the first place. “I’ve been walking around here, trying to find an exit, but this garden seems to be never-ending.”

In response, Yuuri only hummed disinterestedly, impartial to Viktor’s concerns. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows together, as he studied Yuuri further. There didn’t seem to be an ounce of warmth in Yuuri’s attitude. It was strangely foreboding to Viktor.

“This garden is exquisite but I don’t enjoy being here. I’d like to go home.” Viktor tried to say, as he glimpsed around with an unsettled look. A sliver of trepidation trickled through him.

He was in a field of an infinite amount of flowers. There was no boundaries to the garden, and now that Viktor had mulled over it, the only plants in the garden seemed to be ones that had relation to the deceased. An army of lilies, carnations, orchids, and chrysanthemums surrounded the two of them.

It provoked an uneasiness in Viktor’s chest.

“Then, we can leave.” Yuuri held out his hand, as a pleasant smile developed on his face. Despite the smile now adorning Yuuri’s face for the first time, it was impersonal. His expression was daunting, as if Yuuri were inviting him to danger.

Hesitantly, Viktor brushed his hand against Yuuri’s, nearly flinching at the frigid touch. He immediately extracted his hand away from Yuuri’s hold, shivering at the icy contact of their skin.

Just then, a sharp pain drove into his skull, causing Viktor to recoil in agony. Right when he was about to grasp his head, the throbbing ceased wholly. Viktor blinked in perplexion, patting a hand around his head to see if he could find the source for his splitting headache. While Viktor was doing so, Yuuri observed him with sharp eyes, not saying a single word.

Once Viktor pulled his hand away, he stared down at his hand with an unsettled frown. Despite the excruciating throb of his head, where it felt like someone had thrusted a sharp object into his brain, there was nothing on his unsullied hand.

Throughout his painful fit, Yuuri had the same smile fixed on his face from earlier. It appeared a hundred times more threatening than before. The unnerved feeling in Viktor’s chest blossomed even further, leaving his mouth in an arid state. Viktor swallowed nervously, as Yuuri continued to stare at him with that unsettling expression of his.

After a couple of seconds, Yuuri must’ve grown tired of the silence for he took a step forward, his hand extended towards Viktor. Tempting, but at the same time, intimidating.

“Viktor?” Yuuri questioned with an inquiring slant to his head, an impatient twist to his smile now. “Don’t you want to go?”

Viktor took an uneasy step back, stomping on the delicate plants that laid beneath his feet. In the process of doing so, Viktor also dropped the bouquet of white mums in the sea of flowers that enveloped them. Any small trace of geniality on Yuuri’s face dissolved when Viktor had retreated away Yuuri.

“But it won’t be home. Would it?” Viktor said in apprehension, as he glanced around in agitation with more fervor, trying to figure out exactly where he was. Why couldn’t he recall what he was doing before this?

Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, pondering hard on where he was before he had strayed into this everlasting garden.

A sudden recollection of memory rippled through his head, causing him to grasp his head with a pained wince, as a strangled gasp spilled out of him. A flashback to the second when blood pooled around his mangled body, with his limbs contorted in the opposite direction, as Viktor could do nothing but surrender to his impending doom. Screams of anguish and desperation before it had all gone black.  

Viktor shuddered in horror, his body turning cold at the recollection. The next intake of air was unsteady and he couldn’t help the trembles that wrackled him. After taking a few seconds to process the dreadful memory, Viktor slowly opened his eyes, keeping his shocked gaze on the floor. He didn’t want to look up.

The person in front of him couldn’t be Yuuri Katsuki.

But eventually, Viktor had to glimpse at him. Viktor couldn’t stare at the ground for all of eternity. That would be exhausting. So slowly, _very_ slowly, Viktor cautiously raised his head, preparing him for the sight of his lover.

It was a mistake on Viktor’s behalf because the man in front of him didn’t look like Yuuri Katsuki any longer. The man was as pale as a corpse, his features lifeless and _frightening,_ invoking a terrible fear within Viktor.

In fact, their surroundings took a total one hundred and eighty degree turn. There was no longer a sun contained high in the sky and darkness had cloaked the two of them completely. In addition to that, all of the flowers had withered away, their petals crumbling away with the wind in their extinction.

It was the very image of death.

_**(Check out Domo's art piece:[HERE](http://domokunrainbowkinz.tumblr.com/post/172149539647/my-piece-for-the-liveloveyoibang-mini-bang))** _

A chill pulsating through his frame caused Viktor to shudder in dread. He scrunched his eyes closed tightly, clenching his teeth, as he jerked his head towards the ground. Viktor didn’t want to see this. It was a scene straight out of a horror movie and Viktor had to admit that he wasn’t fond of the genre.

Viktor blinked rapidly, watching the light return to the garden after a couple of blinks. Hesitantly, Viktor looked up, praying that he won’t be greeted by the same sight as earlier. When his eyes locked onto the body that was a mere feet away, Viktor released a sigh of gratitude, relieved to discover the image of Yuuri had returned.

Then, with a loud gulp, Viktor narrowed his eyes and declared with dwindling confidence, “I don’t want to leave this garden with you.” However, his words were barely a whisper, conveying his terror at the situation.

There was a tale he recalled reading in a mythology book as a young child. A story of a creature, one that takes the form of a loved one, and escorts the person who has fallen to their demise to the afterlife.

A grim reaper.

As he stared into the cold eyes of Death, Viktor could believe that the being in front of him was a creature of another nature. There was not a shred of Yuuri in his ghastly expression, despite the similar appearance the two bore.

Vaguely, Viktor remembered reading that a grim reaper shifted into a recognizable person to bring the deceased comfort in their journey to the beyond. Although, Viktor didn’t particularly enjoy the reaper’s appearance, especially since he was aware that the person in front of him wasn’t Yuuri.

Instead, there was the dire revelation of his death that shakened Viktor.

“I’m dead...” Viktor whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. Every shred of his body wanted to object to his cruel reality but there was no other truth that made as much sense as this. From the eternal garden to Yuuri’s peculiar behavior. Then, there was Yuuri, who didn’t deny his shocked comment but also didn’t accept it.

Viktor was dead. But he didn’t want to believe in it. He desperately wanted to return back to his warm home with Yuuri and Makkachin. The thought of Makkachin’s jubilant barks and Yuuri’s lovely laughter, along with the memory of Yuuri’s tender smile, struck Viktor’s heart with an agonizing ache.

Staring at the reaper in front of him, whose distant face was _so_ unlike Yuuri’s gentle expression, only made the biting pain in his chest ten times worse. Viktor already missed Yuuri terribly and he didn't need the fact that he will never see Yuuri's face again rubbed in his face. 

The reluctance on his face must’ve been evident because Yuuri only narrowed his eyes, his lips thinning in discontent.

“Viktor Nikiforov, you need to wake up and accept your demise,” Yuuri uttered, authority clear in his voice. At the menacing tone, Viktor’s mouth twitched in uneasiness, as he fidgeted in his spot. The cold stare on Yuuri’s face was unlike anything Viktor has ever seen. “I'm sure you don't want to find yourself running astray in here with the other lost souls.”

When Viktor only responded to Yuuri’s threatening words with hesitancy, the hard look on Yuuri’s face morphed into a softer expression. There was a sympathetic gleam in Yuuri’s honey brown eyes, causing Viktor to relax slightly.

“If you’re worried about any loved ones. They’ll join you once their time comes,” Yuuri said more gently, as he carefully offered a hand out to Viktor, as if he were a frightened animal. The words that slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth were amiable, a complete change from the reaper’s earlier actions. “Now, take my hand. It’s time for me to guide you out of this garden, Viktor.”

Viktor blinked at Yuuri’s hand, somewhat surprised that he was feeling less scared than before. Somehow, he was consoled by the courteous expression. It was much more similar to Yuuri than the stoic expression from earlier was. The inviting hand was now pulling him in, calling to him like a siren would sing to lure in its prey.

Reluctantly, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, squeezing firmly on the cold flesh. A content smile flourished on the reaper’s face, before he faced forward and began to lead Viktor out of the neverending garden of bright flowers that swarmed them.

Viktor follows Yuuri to his obscure fate.


End file.
